Hanging By a Moment
by Lady of the Wolves1
Summary: Jazz has had feelings for Danny for a long time now, what happens when things begin to get close? And how will a new found dark secret affect their relationship? ((warning!incest!))


i Desperate for changing, starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you /i 

"Are you sure you two will be all right this weekend without us?"

"We'll be fine, mother!" Growled an exasperated red head to her mother and father, whom of which were getting ready to leave for the weekend; and at the same time leaving their two children, Jazz and Danny Fenton alone for the three day vacation. In truth it wasn't a vacation, merely a chance for the two Ghost hunting Fenton parents to meet with other ghost lover's and, surprisingly, hunters. Jazz pushed her parents gently out the door.

"I promise, everything will be fine. As the most responsible child you have, I can handle it."

Her mother looked at her one last time, and Jack, her father, popped off with a few last minute rules.

"Remember, no parties, no leaving the house-no answering the door for strangers, and keep the house clean for when we come back!" He flashed them a smile and piled into their vehicle.

Jazz's mother blew her a kiss and walked toward the car.

"Oh yeah, and you two get along!" She said with a grin and got in.

Jazz waved as they sped off, and then turned in the doorway.

"Ok Danny, they're gone!"

The boy hadn't even been paying attention, he was crudely engrossed in a bloody, violent movie in which the main character managed to dodge twenty bullets, catch two of them in his teeth, get hit by six-in the leg-and still be able to run across a warehouse full of exploding dynamite, grab the girl and escape-killing six ninja's AND their leader on the way out. Jazz rolled her eyes, not quite understanding how boys were so manipulated by it, but remembered their raging testosterone and their need to be the best.

Letting out a small giggled to herself, she ruffled his hair affectionately as she passed him and walked to the kitchen. Scattered across the table were assorted books and papers, all necessary for her newly assigned school project; her social science teacher had assigned them to research their family history and present them with a well thought out presentation by the end of the three day weekend-Monday was Memorial Day.

She gave a small sigh and sat at the table, picking up a pencil, but had no intention of using it. Her crystal blue eyes glanced back into the other room where her brother was still sitting, absorbed in his movie. She looked down, a small blush covering her cheeks, and let out another sigh. For as long as she could remember she had loved Danny with all her heart, but as far as she had been concerned it was merely sibling love; but as they both began to grow and mature, she found other, more loving feelings growing inside her. She didn't quite understand them, or necessarily see them as ethical or right, but made no intention of fighting them off. Just recently she had uncovered a big secret about him, which he didn't even know she knew; it was something that had the ability to change their whole family, and the world if it got out. For the best, she kept it to herself, and didn't even let Danny know that she knew.

Danny Fenton was a ghost. To be more specific a ghost-child; his parents were ghost-hunters, which put stress on him when he dealt with both puberty and the changes of his ghost side. Often times he had saved his small town from evil entities on whatever dastardly charge they were there for; and at one point in time even saved his own sister. What he didn't know is that she had witnessed one of his transformations, and that had forever changed her and her opinion on him. She didn't understand why, but when she saw him change from the raven haired blue eyed boy she was so used to, to the pallid haired boy with fierce green eyes, her heart leapt and her stomach twisted in knots. Eventually she remembered that they were the same person, and now she couldn't even look at Danny in the morning without going gaga. Nevertheless, she had to deal with it, and, while she still became completely insane inside around him, she learned to keep a straight face, and move on with her life. After all, he was her brother-that was immoral.

i I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you /i 

"Danny, what do you want for dinner?" Jazz asked, rummaging through the cabinets hungrily, her stomach growling loudly.

He didn't answer her and she heard a loud screech and an explosion coming from the other room, telling her that his movie was still happening. She grumbled and pulled out some milk and a glass, pouring herself a cup. Fine, she thought, you can just make your own dinner.

Sipping on the milk she pulled out some leftover rice and threw it in the microwave, and, annoyed, turned the knob back to regular settings instead of the goofy ghost settings her father had set on it. Once that was done cooking she sat back down at the table, and while nibbling on it, continued to write down information for her family tree project.

She heard the sound of silence, amazingly, then Danny standing behind her, inquiring about her project.

"What's that?" He asked, opening the fridge and pulling out a soda.

"It's a class project…" She said, trying to hide her reddening face. "I have to write down silly things about our family," She continued with a sheepish laugh. "I just need to finish sketching and coloring it, and then find some of our family photos to stick on it and I can call it done." Letting out a brilliant smile, she picked up her dirty dishes and set them in the sink.

"Sounds like fun," He said sarcastically and leapt up as the phone rang. "Hello?" He asked, giving a grin as the familiar voice sounded from the other line. "Hey Sam."

Jazz gripped the edge of the counter involuntarily, brows furrowing angrily and she stomped off, out of the room. Her anger was getting the best of her, and she buried her head in her crossed arms on the back of the couch, letting out an exasperated sigh. Danny cocked one brow as he watched her leave, but took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was just watching my sister have a cow-maybe she's waiting for a phone call or something." He laughed and leaned back. "So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really…I was just bored…Wondering if maybe you'd like to come over for a little bit." She said, her voice slightly hopeful.

Danny glanced at the clock on the wall, and then remembered his dad's rule.

"Ah, I can't leave, parent's are out of town for the weekend…" He smirked. "But, you could come over here. They only said we couldn't have parties and invite strangers over-you're one of my best friends, you're always over here."

They said a few more words and then hung up. Danny bounded toward the stairway, and was stopped by Jazz.

"Sam coming over?" She said with a skeptical voice, placing one hand on her hip.

He cocked a brow and nodded.

"Yeah…you feeling all right Jazz?" He asked, gripping the stair rail and taking a couple steps up.

"I'm fine." She huffed and turned to go to the other room.

Danny shrugged and ran up the stairs to the bathroom where he could brush his teeth and do a facial check. The door bell rang a few minutes later, and Jazz's angry voice sounded up the stairs.

"Sam is here, you'd better answer the door! I'm busy!"

He sighed and ran to the door, answering it with a grin.

"Hey Sam!" The raven haired grinned, her wine colored eyes scintillating.

"Hey Danny." She said, stepping in and grabbing his hands. Her lips brushed his cheek gently and a small blush covered his cheek as he glanced back and saw Jazz looking at them with a cocked brow, leaning back in her kitchen chair.

"Let's go upstairs, Sam. We have some voyeurism going on."

He pulled her up the stairs and closed his bed room door behind him. Jazz tried to squirm out of her chair, but got ahead of herself and fell over with a thud and a screech.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, rubbing her backside, but standing up quickly and running through the tiled room to the staircase and bounded up.

Danny's door was closed, and locked, she noticed, barely testing the doorknob. She grunted and kneeled down, placing her ear against the door. She could hear Sam giggling and Danny making shushing sounds, both muffled by what sounded like-kissing! Jazz gasped and turned, attempting to peer in through the keyhole on his door. Her sight was not 100 clear, but she could see some.

To her surprise, Danny was leaning over Sam, both on his bed, her legs were dangling off and one of his was propped up beside her. His hands were nowhere to be seen, and, she realized, that was because they were beneath her shirt. She gasped again and leaned back, not believing that her brother would do such things; part of it made her insanely jealous, but another part of it excited her, and she set her eye in front of the hole again.

Their lips were locked in a heavy duel and Sam was ruffling the back of his hair with her hands as she tried to pull him even closer. They shifted positions so that they were lying completely on the bed, and she could see Danny pressing his hips against hers, grinding slowly. The lust in their eyes was amazingly bright, Sam's skirt hiked up to her thighs one of the boys' hands rubbing the sweet spot beneath. Her breathing was heavy, Jazz could hear it through the door, and also heard her brother's thick murmurs as he longed to continue. However, the young girl was smart enough to know a thing or two about making love-it didn't come without its share of consequences.

She gently pushed him off, kissing his lips and Jazz could hear him ask her what was wrong. Their voices were slightly muffled by the door, but she could hear imperceptibly what they were saying.

"You don't have any you know what, do you?" She asked him.

"No…So what?" He asked, kissing her neck, his arms positioned on either side of her. "You're not just going to leave me like this, are you?"

"Danny!" She exclaimed, pulling away. "You know the rules. I can't risk it."

He groaned as she stood up, fixing her hair.

"Come on Sam. You keep doing this to me-"

"I'm sorry Danny, I like you, but I don't think either of us is ready for what will happen if we don't take precautions." She turned and headed toward the door, stopping and turning back to him. "I'd better go. I don't really like this side of you."

"What side?" He exclaimed, raising his hands. "You were doing it to!"

She sighed and spoke softly.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about that demanding side-I've never seen you like that. You've been getting worse." Her hand touched the doorknob and Jazz, heart beating fast, stood up and ran to the stair case, bounding down them as quick as she could. She didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but part of her was glad Sam had the common sense to not do something stupid.

Sam unlocked the door and looked at it, her eyes dull.

"Every time I come over anymore, all you want to do is i that /i ." She said, glancing back at him. "You may be ready for that, but I don't know if I am. I've never done it before and I want it to be special."

He stood up and walked toward her, placing his hands on her hips.

"It will be, just give me a chance."

She pushed him off again and opened the door.

"I think we need to take a break from this Danny-I don't know if us dating was the best thing…I mean, you're my best friend, I don't want to lose something I've had this long."

"Obviously." He grumbled, talking about something else. She caught the meaning and glared.

"Danny Fenton, you i have /i changed, and I don't like it! You either get a grip, or you can just forget about me-friends and otherwise!" She turned and stormed away, leaving the Fenton house.

It was awhile before Danny showed his face back downstairs, unaware that Jazz had witnessed most of the happenings in his room.

"Sam gone?" She asked innocently, pretending to look over some papers.

He pulled out some peanut butter and jelly and some bread, nodding.

"Yeah, she's gone."

Jazz nodded, glancing up at the clock.

"Hm, I think I'll have one of those to-would you mind making me one?"

Danny smirked.

"I don't think so." He said playfully.

Jazz looked up and cocked a brow.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, huh?" She inquired impishly. He shrugged, not saying either way, and spread the peanut butter on his bread. Suddenly Jazz leapt from her chair, grabbed the butter knife from him and spread the peanut butter all over his cheek. He let out a yell and jumped back, trying desperately to wipe it off his face.

"Oh, it's on now!" He cried out, grabbing the peanut butter jar. Jazz's eyes opened wide as he dug his fingers into the gooey mess and jumped at her, barely missing by a couple of inches.

She gave a half yelp half giggle and ran across the kitchen, Danny chasing after her with his finger's still engulfed by the peanut paste. Eventually he got her trapped in a corner, and she looked around frantically for something to defend herself with, but found nothing. He dropped the jar and lunged at her; she barely managed to grab his forearm and stop his attack, which consequently, wound up slamming his open palm into his face. Jazz let out a laugh as Danny groaned, wiping away the sticky mess.

"Ok, ok, you win!" He cried out, turning around, then let out a smirk and spun back in her direction. Her eyes grew wide as he grabbed her, both hands sticky with peanut butter and wrestled her to the ground.

She laughed and squirmed under his grasp, landing on her back as he crawled on top of her, rubbing his fingers all over her face and neck, removing the peanut butter on her. Her hair was a tangled mess, falling out of the band that held it, and she was covered in peanut butter, but she enjoyed him being on top of her; she didn't remember her gangly brother being so strong or, as she realized with his hips mere inches from hers, so built. He finally leaned back, wiping his face with the back of his hand and smirked, looking at her as she sat up.

Her crystal blue eyes looked at him to, and she noticed their hands were touching. He looked up at her, noticing something different with her, and realized how quiet the kitchen was. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her, and for a moment, she wasn't his sister; she was just the most beautiful peanut butter covered, messy red-headed girl he had ever seen. They stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locked, and then, slowly, they leaned in, eyes closing as their lips brushed gently together. Jazz's legs were crossed beneath her, her back arched inwardly as she leaned in more, aching for this kiss. Danny let out a small murmur as they pulled away hesitantly, and looked up, not feeling immediate alarm at having just kissed his sister-it had all seemed so natural.

They sat there for a moment, and it began to dawn on him. He didn't make any notion to move his hand, or make more space between their faces though, even as he spoke his next words.

"…Jazz, we can't do this." He said resolutely, but his voice was soft, as if he really didn't believe-or want to believe his words.

"…I know…" She replied, her lips moving closer to his again.

"…Me to." He stated, and pressed his lips against hers.

They broke for air again and Jazz smiled softly.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to kiss Danny." She said her voice soft.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could say Sam and I have had plenty of 'fake-out' make-outs." He said with a sheepish laugh.

Her eyes lowered and she was silent for a moment.

"Do you really like her Danny?" She asked quietly. He looked away, eyes lowered.

"I don't know…I really don't know anymore." Suddenly he stood and extended a sticky hand to her. "Look, um, I'd better get to cleaning this mess up…" He suddenly felt a bit abashed, and looked away, unsure really of what to think.

She nodded, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Um, yeah, I'm going to go wash up, and then look for those old photo albums…"

He returned the nod and she left the room.

i Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now /i 

"Damn it!" She called out, rummaging through the small space beneath one of the tables supporting a lamp.

"What?" Danny asked, walking into the living room, wiping off his hands with a dish towel.

"I haven't been able to find those photo albums." She said, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. She looked at him and blushed, a smile crossing her lips involuntarily. It had only been about an hour since they had kissed, and she still wasn't sure how he felt.

"I don't know what to tell you Jazz, I've never really even seen them." He shrugged and tossed the towel back into the kitchen, flopping down on the couch.

She looked at him, and they stared at each other for a minute. A deep blush covered his cheeks as well as hers and she rubbed her arm.

"Um, Danny, about earlier…"

"I'm sorry about that Jazz, I don't know what came over me…It must have just been some things getting to me…" He said, avoiding the subject of Sam.

Jazz shook her head and sat next to him, looking down at her hands.

"It wasn't just you Danny…I-um, I've actually felt this way for awhile now…" She said slowly, trying to figure out her words perfectly. Her eyes glanced up at him, but he didn't seem too phased by it; she figured it had something to do with ghosts; all that he had seen must have dimmed his ability to be too surprised. "…Do you hate me?" She asked.

Danny laughed and shook his head, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I could never hate you." He said quietly, tilting up her chin and kissing her lips.

She leaned into his kiss, one hand slinking around his neck. He pushed her gently back against the couch, one hand resting behind her head, the other slinking gently up her stomach. His lips moved from hers to her neck, gently kissing the neckline and clavicle. Her breathing became heavy, her small chest heaving up and down as the excitement of being touched that way coursed through her. His large warm hand moved up the bottom of her shirt and tenderly massaged the flesh with his fingertips. Suddenly his kisses became slower as he realized what he was doing. He pulled his hand out of her shirt and sat up abruptly; she sat up to.

"What's wrong Danny?" She asked, her ocean eyes looking at him with concern.

He let out a groan ad buried his head in his hands.

"Jazz! We can't do this! We're brother and sister, I-I don't know what's going on with me!"

She touched his shoulder gently.

"I'm not sure of these feelings either, Danny, but we can't run from them-"

He stood up hastily, shrugging off her hand.

"I know Jazz, but-I don't know what to do-I don't know what to think. I have enough problems as it is dealing with life in itself, but to be in love with my sister-this is just…"

"Danny…"

"Good-night Jazz, I'm going to bed." He said impetuously and scurried off to his room.

The red head watched him go, tears flooding her eyes, and then buried herself in the couch pillow, letting out a sob.

i I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held on to

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you /i 

Danny closed the door to the bathroom and sighed, his white knuckles gripping the sink top. He ran some cold water and splashed it on his face before twisting the knob to the shower and getting in. The steaming water ran down his feverish body, cleansing his pores, but not his mind. As an adolescent, his hormones were out of control, and he couldn't tell if what he felt tonight with Jazz was something real, or something like what he felt with Sam. As much as he hated to admit it, their relationship was built on lust, although Sam continually tried to make it something more than it was. For awhile now he had snuck lusty glances at his sister, and a couple of times imagined something happening between them, but took it as a normal trait of a growing boy. Never did it occur to him that she could feel something similar, if not stronger, and that something would happen between them. But, he wasn't too sure it was all that bad; the only problem was that they were related-how in the hell had he managed that, he asked himself, and wondered if anyone else in the world ever had the same problems he did. He was not a normal teen; aside from being in between social classes in school, he had ghost hunting parents, he WAS a ghost, and now he was falling for his sister. A sigh escaped his lips and he pulled the shampoo from the holder in the shower and massaged it into his hair, and tried to think clearly.

Jazz had finally gotten herself off the couch and crept into her parents' room to look for the photo albums. They had to be in there, she had not found them anywhere else in the house, and their room had been untouched. She opened the door and flipped on the light, creeping over to the bedside stand with the cabinet. The small hinge creaked and she peered inside only to find assorted ghost hunting books; she closed it with a grumble and turned toward the closet, wiping a couple of stray tears from her red cheeks. The closet door rolled open and she looked around, pushing away piles of clothes and boxes. Her eyes opened wide and she dropped to the floor as she caught side of a small knob in the wall. Reaching out timidly she tugged on it, and it fell open, revealing a couple of photo albums and a locked box. She ignored the locked box for the time being, knowing it wouldn't be able to be opened without a key, and pulled out the photo albums. Flipping open the dusty cover, pictures of her parents wedding shone up at her, and she squealed. This was what she had been looking for. She picked up the other and stood, turning to go to the kitchen, but something fluttered from the back of one of the books. Furrowing her brows she kneeled down and picked it up.

It was an aged folded piece of paper and she pried it open with dainty fingers. Her eyes grew wide as she read the heading-the paper was an adoption certificate. She gasped and dropped the books, one flying open to reveal another paper, similarly folded. Examining the first paper she realized that her name was on it, dated only a little bit after her birth certificate; then examined the second piece of paper and found that Danny's name was on it. She let out a shuddered breath and then lifted her head.

"Danny! Come here quick! Hurry!" Two tears rolled down her cheek as she looked at the papers, and whether they were sad or relieved tears, she couldn't tell.


End file.
